How to Train Your Dragon
by HTTYDloverdhlb22
Summary: A mysterious screaming is heard one night in the forest of Berk, and what Hiccup finds is beyond his belief. HiccupXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Can we please watch it?!" Hope screamed at her sister, Stephanie.  
"No! I hate How To Train Your Dragon! Why anyone likes it is anyone's guess." Stephanie yelled at her twin sister. Hope was younger and scrawnier, but Stephanie was their parents' favourite and almost always got her way. Except with Hope.

"It's your fault I have to go to the stupid girls' wilderness retreat instead of going to Camp Peniel and you know it. I had my heart set on that summer camp and because you had to ask if you could do the wilderness thing I can't go! The least you can do is let me watch the movie!" Hope was more of a geeky girl but Stephanie preferred the woods. The girls were supposed to go to a Christian summer camp but Stephanie decided she didn't want to go and Hope got stuck going to a week long training thing. A week in the woods and they had to learn to improvise with whatever they had or was in the woods to survive as long as possible. Hope had begged and pleaded for her mother to let her go to camp Peniel but her mother had said that as twins, Hope and Stephanie had to be as close as possible,which meant no summer camp for Hope. Stephanie slumped in her chair and handed Hope the remote.

"Fine. But next time we watch Spiderwick Chronicles." She complained.  
"You're addicted to those faerie creatures." Hope teased.  
"The same way you're addicted to that Night Fury?" Stephanie teased back. The movie began and the twins watched silently until their mother called them.

"Girls, grab your things! And make sure you both have extra pellets for your BB guns!" Their mother called.

"On it!" Stephanie screamed, grabbing her's and Hope's orange and black backpacks and threw Hope's at her.

"Oden forgive me. Sorry Hiccs." She said as she slung the backpack around her shoulders and grabbed the remote.

"Too slow!" Steph screamed, and the twins began fighting over the remote. Hope's finger accidentally slid onto the stop button and all sounds from the TV screen stopped. The girls got up and Hope grabbed her black, Glock 18 police pellet handgun, and was about to put it on when the TV screen engulfed itself with a bright white light before sucking Hope through it. Steph looked at her twin being sucked into the TV and cheered.

"See you never, dweeb!" She called out,and Hope was gone.

~Hope's P.O.V.~

I landed on the ground with a thump, and looked around. It looked familiar, and it took me a minute to realize I was in the forest on Berk. I was in How to Train Your Dragon. I was a part of the movie now. I strapped my pellet gun holster to the belt I was wearing with my dark blue skinny jeans, dark purple shirt, black 'Viking' boots, and a black and grey sweater. I heard the roars of dragons coming from town, so I followed them. When I looked from behind two trees, I saw Hiccup and the others racing their dragons. It was after the end of the movie, or possibly the ending of it. I ran back to the woods, and came to a peaceful glade. At least, it was peaceful when I got there. An animal, like a wild cat, pounced at me. It pinned me down and was about to eat a huge chunk of my face when I remembered the pellet gun. I pulled it put of it's holster and shot the thing in the eye. It fell down dead beside me, and I got up and ran. I didn't know how long I'd be here before someone discovered me or an animal ate me, but I hoped someone would find me soon.

After stumbling around for a few hours, I sat down by a small fresh water stream and opened my backpack. In it was five unopened packs of plastic pink pellets, a rock climbing rope, a sleeping bag, a metal match container, and an empty water container. I filled it up and took a small drink. If I couldn't make it back to fresh water, I'd need to save it. It was starting to get dark, so I pulled the sleeping bag and rope out of my backpack. I climbed up a tree and settled myself onto a branch and tied myself,my backpack, and the sleeping bag into the tree. I didn't know how many animals were in the woods here, let alone which types, so I thought I'd have a better chance in a tree. As I was trying to fall asleep, I heard a bit of a cooing sound, like Toothless when he was happy during the movie. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a small, female Night Fury standing at the bottom of the tree looking up at me. I jumped out of my tree branch and stood in front of her, hoping she wouldn't attack me. I know if she did, I wouldn't fight back, and I certainly wouldn't kill her. But she just eyed me and growled when she saw my pellet gun holster. I figured she knew it was for hunting. I took it out of the holster, accidentally dropping it when she growled at it. I picked it up, and put it on safety. She eyed it suspiciously. I aimed at the ground next to my feet, and pulled the trigger to try to convince her I didn't want I hurt her, but even when I couldn't pull the trigger on the ground, she was still mad at the gun. I aimed it at my head and tried to pull the trigger, but on safety the trigger doesn't work. Her eyes softened when I showed her it didn't work, and I put the gun back in my holster as she made cooing sounds and a few Terrible Terrors, a Gronkle, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Hideous Zippleback, and a Deadly Nadder came out of the woods. They all sniffed me and when they determined I was a friend, they all softened their expressions and laid down to sleep. I knew animals would be coming, so I got my backpack and sleeping bag from my tree branch and sat cross-legged on the ground on top of the sleeping bag. I pulled the matches out and tried in vain to light a fire. I was about to try for the ten thousandth time when the Night Fury let a small fire ball hit the ground where I was trying to light a fire. She got up and laid down next to me, and I put my matches away before petting her. She fell asleep a while later, and I was officially on guard duty.

"Goodnight, Strait Shot." I whispered before a wild cat came out of the shadows and chased me around as I screamed my head off in fear.

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

I heard the screams from the forest. It was what woke me up after I'd finally managed to sleep. I had been thinking of that small flash of orange and the black hair I'd seen flowing in the air as someone sprinted away from the village into the woods. I wondered how long that black haired girl had been in the woods. She looked like she'd been there for a few minutes, an hour or two at most. _'Tomorrow I'll find her.' _I thought. I slowly fell asleep again and hoped that morning would come soon.

~The next morning,Hope's P.O.V.~

All night, while the dragons had slept, I'd been awake, shooting down two wild cats that had tried to attack. When the dragons woke up, I was cooking the meat over the fire and trying to stay awake. It was just about done, so I took it off and took some for myself before the dragons started eating some. After I ate mine, I curled up into my sleeping bag and before I knew it, I was asleep.

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

When I'd woken up in the morning, a lot of people from town were pounding on the door. My dad, Stoick the vast, opened it and a few minutes later, all the yelling ceased and dad came up stairs, where I was up and Toothless was playing with me.

"Hiccup. Your up?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm up." I replied. "What was all that yelling about." I asked.

"Complaints. They said they heard what sounded like a girl's terrified screams coming from the forest that woke them up twice last night." He explained.

"Toothless and I were going to go into the forest. We could look around if you want us to."

"Thank you,son. That would be appreciated." Toothless and I walked down stairs as out the door. I got on him and we made our way towards the forest, hoping to find the origins of the screaming from last night.

**AN: Please review! It helps me write. Or you can PM me. I know that the name isn't the best, I mean, it's named How To Train Your Dragon just like the movie, but I couldn't think of anything. Suggestions for a title are welcome. Thank you.**

**-KateriImagine **


	2. Author's note

Author's note  
Hey, people of ! I'm sorry I didn't update this week, but I was on a two day trip to Miami,FL, then an Eastern Caribbean cruise on the Norwegian Epic((EPIC!)). Finally, another one day trip to Miami and then a couple of connecting flights back home. One from Miami to Newark, NJ, an another from Newark to Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Yes, I'm from Canada. Problem? I think not. Anyway, after that, I spent the rest of Sunday in Halifax then took a 3 hour drive to Digby County, N.S. on Monday. I will be accepting prompts for stories, by the way. Just saying. Also, I'm in the process of writing yet another fanfic. It's HTTYD, and talks about what would happen if Hiccup had a younger sister named Kayanna, or Kaya for short. Don't know my official posting date for that yet. Alright. So anyway, please review and whatever.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

Toothless and I landed in the glade where he and I first met. There are some signs that someone was here, but not many. For example, a dead wild cat. I start walking out of the glade to look around a bit more.

"Toothless,bud,are you coming?" I asked as Toothless started walking next to me. Through the trees, I saw what looked like a few Terrible Terrors going towards a small clearing. I followed quietly, with Toothless following me. What I saw in the clearing amazed me.

~Hope's P.O.V.~

I woke up with Strait Shot,the Night Fury, nudging me. I heard footsteps in the woods surrounding the clearing we were in. I reached for my backpack and grabbed an unopened pack of plastic pellets. My gun was almost empty, and I fiddled with the pack of pellets before it finally opened. The footsteps got closer and closer as I ran to hide behind a rock while filling my gun. Whatever was there must have heard me, though.

"Who's there?" The voice asked. It was Hiccup. I recognized his voice from the movie. I remained silent, but I heard my breathing grow a bit louder. I had asthma, and my puffer was in my sweater pocket. Whenever I was nervous, my breathing got louder and sometimes I got asthma attacks that way. I heard footsteps getting closer to my hiding spot, and Hiccup peered his head to look behind the rock. He looked at me and when I shot up and started running around the clearing, he ran after me. I got to a wall of rocks and was stuck. I grabbed the gun from its holster and aimed it at him. I didn't pull the trigger, I was too scared to even look at him. Instead, I looked towards the right,my left hand shaking as it held the gun pointed towards him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. I looked at him before I slowly lowered the gun. Just before I had it pointed strait at my feet, something sank it's claws into my left hand and the gun fell from my hand as I clutched my hand and screamed out in pain.

"Toothless! What the-" he was cut off by Strait Shot starting to lunge at him and Toothless.

"Strait Shot! No!" I screamed and she stopped. "They're friends." I said. At least, Hiccup was. Toothless had just sunk his claws into my hand. Hiccup stared in shock at Strait Shot. Her expression towards the two had softened, and I was now standing next to her,still holding my right hand above the scratches Toothless had given me on my left hand.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked me. I nodded. "What's your name?"

I gulped. "S-Saving Hope. Everyone calls me S-saving Hope." I stuttered, barely audible. That's something I hated about myself. I didn't talk very loud unless I was mad and I stuttered and was super shy.

"Why do they call you that?" He asked me.

"M-my name's Helena Olivia Patricia Elizabeth but everyone calls me Hope and I always have to get my butt saved by someone." I was getting a bit more comfortable talking to him.

"How about I just call you Hope?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Nice to meet you,Hope. My name's Hiccup."

"Nice to meet you too." I still wasn't speaking very loud. I was actually closer to mumbling then talking.

"How about we go into town and I'll bandage up your hand for you." He said. I nodded and went to grab my stuff. Toothless growled when I grabbed the gun from the ground to put it away,until I put it on safety and showed him it wouldn't hurt anyone. Then his expression softened and I put it into the holster before packing everything else. Hiccup, Toothless, Strait Shot, and I walked back through the forest into the village. Hiccup seemed a bit worried about Strait Shot following, but calmed down after a bit. In the village, people looked at me funny, but I didn't mind why. I was a mess, and I looked nothing like a local. What I didn't like was the fact that they were looking at me. I hated that feeling,like the world was on my shoulders. I silently followed Hiccup and Toothless, looking down at my feet, not making eye contact with anyone. I felt like such an idiot. All of a sudden, I ran into someone. I looked up and saw a man standing there, looking down at me. There's that feeling again.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and scrambled away before he could say anything. I looked around, but Hiccup was no where to be found. '_Uh oh. I just lost Hiccup. Or, he lost me._' I thought.

**I know. It took quite a while, but it's finally up. Sorry, but like I said, I was on an East Caribbean cruise on the **_**Norwegian **_**Epic. Not Carnival, Norwegian. Anyway, I'm still working on my other stories, and even a few new ones. So yeah. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 3

~3rd person P.O.V.~

Hiccup hadn't even noticed that Hope was no longer behind him. He was talking away, explaining Berk to her, when only Toothless could hear him. He saw the other Viking teens, and ran over to them.

"Hey, guys. Have you met Hope yet?" He asked, unknowingly gesturing to empty air behind him.

"There's nothing there except for Toothless." Snotlout said.

"What are you-" he turned around to see Hope and the other Night Fury were no longer there. "Where'd she go?!" He asked, alarmed. The other teens snickered laughs.

"Maybe she ran off to find a better guy." Snotlout said. Hiccup ran off, muttering about having to find her before she got hurt.

* * *

Hope had no idea where she was going, and neither did Straight Shot. Both Night Fury and teenaged girl were hopelessly wondering around Berk until they came into view of something familiar to Hope. The Great Hall. Hoping that Hiccup and Toothless were inside, Hope ran up the stairs and opened one of the sixty foot doors. She peered inside, and all the Vikings who were inside looked at her oddly. She awkwardly closed the door and sat on the top step with Straight Shot.

"Let's face it, girl. We're lost, and neither one of us is any good at navigating around this place. If we were in Deer Field, I'd get us somewhere without even trying. Here? I'm useless." Hope said to the female Fury. The two sat there for a while before some new Vikings started coming inside, so Hope guessed it was time for lunch. A while after that, the Vikings stopped coming and most had left. Hope was getting really bored, and was starting to wish she'd gone ahead with her plan of sneaking a couple of books on left-handed people in her backpack. She'd would've at least had something to do if she had. She absent-mindedly fiddled with her long black hair when she heard the sound of some dragons, and looked up to see the Berkian teens. They didn't seem to notice her, and she was happy for that. She didn't like the process of making friends, because she was always so flustered around people, but it was nice to have friends to be there for her. The teens went inside, and Hope just stayed sitting on the top step of the Great Hall and waited. About ten minutes later, Hiccup finally got to the Great Hall. Hope looked up at him.

"Took you long enough." She joked. Hiccup jumped, and Toothless caught him.

"How long were you sitting there?!" He asked, still a bit surprised.

"A few hours. Why?"

"I've been looking for you for the past few hours. I thought you got hurt!"

"Well, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for worrying about me, though. Not many people do."

"Okay, well, now that the whole situation is over, do you wanna come inside and get something to eat?" Hiccup asked Hope. She nodded.

"Sure." She replied. Hope, Hiccup, Toothless and Straight Shot went inside the hall and Hiccup and Hope each got themselves a plate of meat. Hiccup went over and sat down with the other teens, and Hope shyly followed, trying to avoid being noticed. The others greeted Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Hi guys." Hiccup replied, sitting down. Hope sat next to him.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Snotlout asked, being the first to notice Hope. Hope tried to speak, but only chocked out a few scared noises.

"Snotlout, I think you're scaring her with your awesomeness." Tuffnut said sarcastically.

"This has nothing to do with Snotlout. Hope here is just shy around people." Hiccup explained. Hope nodded.

"I-I've a-always been l-like that." Hope silently stuttered, only Hiccup hearing her.

"What did she say?" Fishlegs asked.

"She said she's always been like that. Shy." Hiccup clarified. The teens talked while they ate, but Hope only picked at her meat. She also found herself staring a bit at Hiccup, but each time she would brush away her feelings. Finally, the teens were done eating. The teens noticed how Hope's plate had barely been touch.

"Not very hungry?" Hiccup asked her. Hope shook her head.

"That, and meat isn't my favourite." She admitted. Hiccup nodded. When they got outside the Great Hall, Toothless and Straight Shot were waiting for them. The teens went to their homes, Hiccup leading Hope to his home. Astrid could have sworn she'd seen a bit of a blush on both Hiccup's and Hope's cheeks, but brushed it off. Hiccup liked her, and Hope couldn't change how a person felt, could she?

* * *

**AN: Okay, it took a while, but I finally got it up. I'm also working on the next chapter. Okay, so in this chapter, you guy got a hint to where Hope is from. It's the second hint you're getting. The hint, if you missed it, was Deer Field. The first hint was in the first chapter, and that hit was Camp Peniel. So, yeah. If you guys have any guesses to where she's from, post it in a review or PM it to me and I'll tell you if you're right. Enjoy your lives!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hiccup and Hope walked through the door of Hiccup's house, the two Night Furies following them. Stoick was inside when they got there.

"Hello, son. Who's this?" Stoick asked.

"Dad, this is Hope. She was the girl in the woods from last night." Hiccup replied.

"Nice to meet you, Hope. I hope you enjoy it here on Berk." Hope shyly waved at Stoick.

"Dad, is it okay if Hope stays here? You know, until she can get back home?" Hiccup asked his father.

"Of course son, she's welcome here." Stoick nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Hope said.

"What was that? You'll have to speak a bit louder." Stoick said.

"Thank you, sir. For letting me stay here." Hope said, a bit louder.

"There's no need to call me 'sir'. Stoick is fine." He told her.

"Okay." Hope replied.

"Well, c'mon Hope. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Hiccup said, starting to go upstairs.

"Okay." Hope said, and followed him up to his bedroom. She looked around and saw all the drawings of dragons, typically of Toothless. "Is this your room?" She asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. You'll be staying in here." Hiccup replied.

"Oh, it's okay, I don't really wanna have to make you sleep downstairs." Hope told him.

"No,no. Don't worry about it. It's okay."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you don't want to, then I can sleep downstairs."

"Hope, really, it's fine."

"Alright, I guess." Hope finally gave in. She plopped her backpack down on the floor beside the bed, and took off her holster, then set it beside the backpack. She sat on the edge of the bed, and gave Hiccup a braced smile.

"What are those on your teeth?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"There called braces. It's these little metal brackets you put on your teeth, then you run a wire on them and fasten it there with little elastic bands, and they make your teeth straight." Hope explained. "They're also very expensive."

"How do they stick them to your teeth?" Hiccup asked.

"They have this powder stuff that they mix with water, and then it becomes this sort of paste that they put on the back of the brackets and it sticks them to your teeth."

"How do they take them off, then?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but my brother told me they use these plier things that bend them out of shape and then the brackets come right off." Hope was extremely patient while she was explaining things to Hiccup. He asked her about what it was like where she lived, about her family, and even how her pellet gun worked.

"Where are you from, anyway." Hiccup asked Hope. She thought for a moment how to explain her home to him, and finally found the right words.

"Well, it's a peninsula, so it has a lot of beaches, except it's connected to another province on one side. It used to be called Acadie, but then-" Hope was cut off by Stoick yelling up to them.

"Hiccup, Astrid would like to talk to you." He yelled. Hiccup stood up.

"I'll go see what Astrid wants, I'll be back later. You can tell me where you're from tomorrow." Hiccup told Hope. She nodded.

"Okay, Hiccup. Goodnight." Hope said.

"Goodnight." He replied. Once he left the room, Hope took off her boots and her sweater and laid down on the bed and thought about how she'd felt so nervous around Hiccup whenever he would smile at her, and how she'd been staring at him during supper. Did she like Hiccup? Maybe... But, she couldn't like him. He and Astrid were together. After a silent self debate, Hope was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid stepped outside of Hiccup's house, and Astrid immediately socked Hiccup's shoulder.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"For bringing that stranger into Berk! How do you know she isn't like Heather? I mean, she's got weird clothes, she acts strangely, and she's just too different. You don't have any proof you can trust her!" Astrid replied.

"Astrid, calm down. If there's any sign of trouble, I'll take care of it. Just, give her chance. She seems nice."

"Yeah, she _seems_ nice, but you don't know if she's lying."

"Astrid, are you sure you came all the way over here just to tell me you think Hope is lying?"

"I also came to make sure she didn't steal you from me." Astrid pulled Hiccup into a hug. He was somewhat confused by Astrid's actions. She's never actually shown any affection towards him like this. He didn't want it to end, because he finally knew she felt the same way about him that he did her. Hiccup smiled before hugging her back.

"Astrid, no one could ever take me from you. I love you." He told her.

"I love you too, Hiccup." She replied.


End file.
